The present disclosure relates to electronic signal processing, and more specifically, to directional signal transmission and/or reception.
Hardware implementations of wideband systems are inhibited with respect to the increased demand for bandwidth requirements. One technique used to address the increase in bandwidth requirements is to reduce a signal band into a plurality of sub-bands using a channelizer. Each of the sub-bands can then be processed on parallel channels. Conventional beamforming systems require digital channelizers to mix down the incoming radio frequency (RF) signal at the channelizer array level, which results in very low spurious content. Further, a digital channelizer typically requires a field-programmable gate array (FPGA), which inherently limits the system from sampling high frequency signals such as frequencies operating in the Ku band.